


To Kiss Your Cherry Lips

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Cursed Sam, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As cliche as it sounded, it all started with Dean and his big mouth. Like many of things in Sam’s world tended to do.





	To Kiss Your Cherry Lips

As cliche as it sounded, it all started with Dean and his big mouth. Like many of things in Sam’s world tended to do.

 

But Dean? Dean doesn’t agree with the above assessment at all and has some choice words to describe Sam’s state of mind, but it wasn’t like Sam was gonna let him have a say in any way or shape of form here. After all, no matter how they dissected this, it was Dean’s fault, period. 

 

Well, that’s what Sam believed anyway.

 

And dammit, given Sam’s current situation and given his current predicament, Dean was lucky if all he got from Sam was a disagreement on technicalities. Sam has earned the right to get angry or bitchy or clingy or whatever, considering.

 

Well. Considering his current state.

 

Okay, if you wanted to get technical, Sam can grudgingly acknowledge the truth in Dean’s words. See? Despite Dean's accusations, Sam has perfect grip over his mental faculties, thank you very much. 

 

It all started after their trip to the white house. They went there to confront the devil and one thing led to another and they ended up getting themselves captured. They had Lucifer but he'd escaped again, right under their nose and yeah, that'd hurt. But Sam was familiar with hurt and pain and disappointment and he had never let any of them stop him before.

 

So they had escaped from the Guatemala II and they were running, and yeah, Sam was tired a bit more than usual, so sue him alright? He was, he was stressed okay? Look, he hasn’t had an easy time this year. Well, as a rule, they never have an easy time at anything, something comes up, something gets screwed up, someone gets possessed or someone opens the gate of hell and invites devil to the dinner. Things like that. But Sam'd had it really bad this year, okay? First he had to send Dean on a suicide mission and then even before he finished shedding tears for his dead brother he got kidnapped and mind raped by evil humans. Then he had had his mom return and yeah, that did nothing to help them in the bigger picture. His mom’s been full on bitch mode and dean wasn’t touching him because mom and something stupid like that.

 

And then their mom had left them, and this business with the devil had started heating up. And now? Now they were fugitives running from the law. Again. Only instead of Henricksen it was some psycho secret service guy and instead of straight up interrogation they were in this Guatemala look alike. Sensory deprivation and all that.

 

Sure, Sam’s devil free now, but didn’t mean that he’d enjoyed sitting on his ass and staring at nothing forever. He was worried sick for dean and was this close to a breakdown. He had to get away from that white sterile place. 

 

So they had escaped and they were running now, as fast and quick as they can, and when they stopped somewhere and Sam sorta tried to hide behind this tree. What? It’s a big tree. Well, okay, Sam’s got near perfect SAT scores so he does know how stupid he was gonna look hiding his six-foot-four bulk behind that tree, but hey, he had to catch his breath now and then, doesn’t he? He just stood there huffing and puffing and generally acting like an overheated train engine while Dean stood beside him, easy and carefree as you please.

 

Honestly, Sam was kinda pissed at him by this point.

 

Dean was in the big-brother mode now, had that “gotta protect Sammy” glint to his eye and intellectually Sam sorta understands it, what with them being all arrested and separated and isolated for weeks now. Sam missed his brother enough to get panic attacks, and in general Dean is more of a nutcase than Sam ever was so he can only imagine what Dean did serving his “let's make perfectly sane people mental” torture time. After all the unfortunate incidents this year (psycho Tony, Mom and Psycho secret service guys) Sam wouldn't even complain if Dean didn’t let him go out of his reach, ever again.

 

So Dean was there, all fiery eyes and grabby hands, and he was sorta trying to shield Sam with his body. It was a move that would have helped twenty years ago, when Sam was still a growing teen and not the gigantor he was today. Dean can try all he want, Sam had four inches on him, and yeah, he was just looking stupid now, doing what he was doing.

 

Anyway, that didn’t stop Dean from trying. And Sam had stopped caring about these things years ago. It’d been long since Dean’s over-protectiveness had stopped being a character flaw but had been graduated into some kind of natural law. Water is wet, Sun rises in the east, Chuck is a dick and Dean’s more protective of Sam than a mother bear is of her cubs, etc, etc. 

 

Dean shoved him back, in an attempt to keep him invisible from the searching eyes of secret service goons. And his hands brushed over Sam’s chest, not very gentle or sophisticated, and Sam winced at the tender pain. He opened his mouth to complain, but that’s when he noticed Dean’s expression.  

 

Dean’d gone all dead silent and yeah, his hands were insistently pawing at Sam’s chest and Sam didn't understand, hadn't understood. Dean’s kinky, yes, but this wasn't the time or place. Moreover, he never had this kink before, as much as Sam recalled.

 

“Sammy?” Dean said, shock in his eyes and tremors in his voice. Sam suddenly became afraid. This was supposed to be an easy one, evade the overconfidence psycho goons and get out of this place intact, but Dean was making him second guess now.

 

Dean didn't kept him waiting for long.

 

“You’ve got boobs, Sammy,” Dean said in this half crazy, half mast voice and Sam looked down and suddenly, a lot of things started to make sense. In a horrifying way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
